Into the Night
by iloveshadamy
Summary: Amy wins a trip that gets everyone excited. But as they continue staying there, tensions rise while new love forms. Will this be a dream vacation, or an event of hell? I fixed up chapter one, and the REAL ending is now up. X3
1. A Change In Plans

****

Yuppers, I'm re-doing the first chapter, because it wasn't that good/detailed. So, this is the improved "Into the Night - A Change In Plans" :)

**I STRONGLY recommend reading the part when they're in the car, because it made me laugh XD**

**WARNING: This story contains ShadowxAmy and KnucklesxRouge :) **

**Oh, and, as usual, I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Into The Night - A Change In Plans**

"A two weeks prepaid vacation for you and five of your friends or family members!" Amy looked up from the prize she won in a raffle. Her and her usual friends (including Shadow) were sitting at a park together. Amy called them all up because she had important news. "So what do you guys say?"

"Sounds great Amy! But where is the vacation at?" Sonic questioned his pink friend. He was sitting up against a tree, between Rouge and Knuckles, who were mad that he was disturbing their 'alone' time.

"Along the coastline of Station Square, in a fancy hotel!" She perked up. Light winds blew threw her quills and all around the park. Tails looked at Cream at the same time, and they smiled.

One of Shadow's eyes cracked open as he laid back on the stone bench. Amy took notice of it, and smiled. _"Maybe he's interested," s_he thought, _"Good for him. He needs to be more open with us."_ Amy wanted to know more about Shadow ever since after the ARK incident. All of them kind of did, really.

"It _does _sound beautiful Amy, but who's going to go?" Cream asked.

Amy stared at her six friends: Cream, Rouge, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow. Seven people, six tickets. How would it work out? "Well," she began.

"You don't need to decide. I choose not to go." Shadow said, suddenly. Then he stood up, and walked away. The six of them looked at him, and then at each other. They shrugged.

She sighed. "Well, I guess that settles it," she glanced at Shadow's back until he disappeared. A small frown crossed her face.

Her eyes went back to her friends, who were laughing and talking to each other. _"Oh well," _Amy thought, _"We can have fun without him."_

* * *

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

_"Tomorrow's the big day," _Amy grinned as she looked up at the night sky. What looked like a billion stars were settling against a dark blue background, no clouds it sight. It looked beautiful...

Suddenly, her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Amy, it's Tails. I have bad news." Amy's heart thumped. She hoped nothing happened to him. "I can't go on the trip. I have a lot of things to work on, and being away for two weeks won't help. I'm sorry."

She didn't know what to say. Tails was one of her close friends, and she knew the trip wouldn't be the same without him. "It's okay, Tails," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"I knew you would understand. I hope you and the guys will have fun tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." She slowly hung up the phone. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She was disappointed because: 1) Tails wasn't going to be there, and 2) she had one open ticket and that felt like a waste. What was she going to do with one extra ticket?

That's when she got an idea. She picked up the phone quickly and dialed Rouge's number.

"Rouge? Hey! Yeah, the trip is going to be fun! Listen, Tails can't make it. I know, I know, I am too. Anyhoo, I wanted to know if you knew Shadow's number. He doesn't have a phone? Oh. Ohh. Well, do you know where he might be? In the forest? No, I'm not planning on going to the forest this late at night to find him. Okay. Okay. Bye." She put the phone down.

Slowly, she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Oh, where can he be?" Amy looked all around her. Trees were everywhere. She almost couldn't see the beautiful sky due to all the branches. It was weird: what if Shadow couldn't see the same sky she saw every night? For some reason, that thought made her sad.

An even sadder thought was: why was she looking for someone who might turn down the offer? Amy shrugged. It was worth a try, she supposed. Even if she did end up with cuts on her legs from all the nature that surrounded her at the moment.

"Shadow! Oh, Shadow!" Amy called, walking farther and farther into the dark green forest. After what seemed like an hour, she felt like giving up. How in the world was she going to find him? She sighed. This was a crazy idea. Maybe the ticket will just have to be wasted, after all.

She turned around to leave, but heard a voice coming from behind her:

"What are you doing here, Rose?"

Amy turned around to see the ebony hedgehog, and felt like doing a dance inside her head. "Shadow! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Why?" He arched his eyebrows, and closed the distance that was between them, not getting that close.

"Well, Tails can't make it on the trip tomorrow, so I thought I'd invite you." Amy smiled brightly, hoping she'd be able to convince him. Shadow is better than nobody, after all.

"..And what makes you think I want to go?" His harsh voice scared her a little, causing her to wince.

"Well..I never said that you wanted to. I would love it if you come, though." Amy felt a sweatdrop on her head, but managed to keep the same smile.

"Hn."

"We're all meeting at Club Rouge's tomorrow morning at 8:30, then we're all going to drive up together."

"Hn," Shadow repeated.

"If you decide to go, just meet me over there, okay?" Still, with her retired smile, she turned around to leave, for real. But the smile quickly left as she looked around her. "Um, Shadow?" she said, glancing over her shoulder.

"What?"

"Where's the exit?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Follow me," he grabbed her wrist, eager to get rid of her.

Due to his outstanding speed, they were by the opening in no time. He let go of her.

"Thanks, Shadow," she patted his shoulder. "Remember: Club Rouge, 8:30." Amy Rose started walking down the dirt road that led to her home.

Shadow took one last look at her before running back into the cold, dark, and quiet forest, while Amy walked her way to her warm, bright, and comfortable house.

* * *

"So, Rouge, what are you going to wear at the beach?" Knuckles asked the albino bat. Rouge and him were in front of a bright, red Chevy Aveo. They were the only ones there, so far, and they were waiting for the rest of their friends.

"Whatever you want," she winked, making Knuckles blush hard.

"Hey!" Cream chimed out of nowhere, making Rouge and Knuckles jump slightly. She laughed as she skipped to her friends with a small suitcase. Knuckles took it and put it in the trunk of Rouge's car.

"What about my bags, Knuxie?" Rouge spoke tenderly.

Knuckles turned around and about five suitcases hit him. "Damn woman, what's with all the junk?"

"It's not junk; it's the stuff that keeps my beauty up." She winked, and Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"You don't need this 'stuff' to make you beautiful. You already are."

"You're so sweet," Rouge kissed him on the cheek, and Cream made gagging noises. Rouge hit her playfully on the shoulder, and then looked at Knuckles. "But seriously. Put it in the trunk."

He somehow managed to stuff it all inside the small area. When he turned around, his eyes widened at the next visitor. "Shadow?"

Shadow glared at him, but didn't say a word.

"Hey, Shadow. What brings you here?" Rouge smiled, happy that he was here, but confused at why.

"Amy invited me," he said, casually.

Rouge slapped her forehead, remembering the phone call from last night. "You mean she actually went to the forest that late?"

"I guess," Shadow looked up and down the road that was in front of Club Rouge. He saw a blue blur rushing towards him.

"Hey, Shads! What's up? You coming with us?" Sonic smiled.

"Of course, faker. Why do you think I'm here?" Shadow snapped.

Sonic shook his head, still smiling. "Jeez, sorry man."

"Where are the hedgehogs' luggage?" Knuckles asked, looking at the empty hands of the two.

"Didn't need to bring anything," they said in unison. They looked at each other at the same time, Shadow glaring and Sonic grinning.

"Hey, guys!" They all turned around to see Amy come up lugging her pink suitcase, smiling sweetly at everyone.

"There you are, hon! It's about time. Knux, is there anymore room for Amy's luggage?"

"No, all your shit took up the whole thing!"

Rouge glared at him. "Watch your language, and make it fit."

"How!?"

"Well, first of all, we'll need to buy you a dictionary to learn some new words," Sonic started to say, causing Cream and Amy to laugh.

"That's not what I was talking about, you blue freak!" Knuckles growled.

"It's okay, Knuckles. I'll just put it on my lap," Amy said, not wanting to cause a fight.

"Uh, okay. Whatever you say, Amy." Knuckles gave her a grateful look, and she returned it. After it quieted down a bit, they all looked at the small car.

"Well, since none of you are going to say it, I will," Cream looked at Rouge. "How are we all going to fit?"

"Well, the back seat can fit four, if we try. So Knuckles, you sit in the front with me, so that will leave Cream, Amy, Shadow, and Sonic in the back," and then she added, "Cream, you can sit on Amy's lap."

"She could, but where will Amy's suitcase go?" Sonic asked.

Shadow rolled his eyes. These idiots really didn't plan well. "Well, here's a thought: why doesn't someone else hold her suitcase?"

They were silent for a bit, looking at each other. And then, it clicked. "Oh!"

"Yeah," Shadow said, with fake enthusiasm.

With much kicking and squeezing and yelling, they somehow managed to fit everyone in. In the front, Knuckles was holding on to Amy's suitcase, sitting in the passenger seat, the air hitting his face. Rouge, of course, was the driver, playing some loud pop music that the girls loved but the guys hated, so her and Knuckles got in a radio war, until she smacked him hard enough that he stopped.

In the back was a more dangerous war zone. Cream was complaining because when she sat on Amy's lap her head hit the roof, so she had to sit in a fetal position the whole time. Sonic kept flicking Shadow's ear for fun, and he kept threatening he was going to rip Sonic's fingers off one by one and stab him in the eye with them. After that threat, things got quiet. And then Sonic flicked him again.

"SHADOW, LET GO OF MY FINGERS!"

* * *

Our famous friends were happy once they pulled up to the hotel, for that meant that the brutal car ride was over. As they all eagerly climbed out of Rouge's Chevy Aveo, Sonic glared at Shadow.

"I need some ice for my fingers."

"They hurt that much?" Shadow asked, sounding unconcerned.

"I actually can't believe you tried to rip them off," Amy said, looking at the ebony one, who just shrugged.

"Well, Sonic kept annoying him," Knuckles laughed. "And he said he'd do it."

Amy gasped. They all looked at her to see why, and then they gasped too. The Station Square Hotel was _huge_. It was painted white, and looked like it must have had about ten floors. It looked sort of old-fashioned, but nice._ Very _nice.

Amy turned to Shadow, who was also checking out the place. He looked at her, giving her a nod of approval. "It looks alright."

They nodded, and Knuckles said, "You guys want to check in first, and then get the bags?"

"Sounds good," Rouge said, and looked at Amy, who nodded.

"Let's go in!" Cream yelled excitingly.

All six of them went inside, and they gasped again. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside, with it's brown, fancy chairs and sofas and all. It had large chandliers hanging everywhere on the cieling, and there was a man playing a piano with fancy-dressed people around him. The six of them walked up to a counter, where a chunky blonde haired lady smiled at them. Amy pulled out the paper she won and showed it to her. The lady nodded, then asked them, "What's your name, and how many rooms?"

"Amy Rose and um, two." Amy smiled. The lady typed some things up on her computer, and smiled.

"Ah, yes. We've been expecting you, Miss Rose," she handed her a key. You fine people are going to be in rooms forty-one and forty-two. Have a nice day."

"Thank you," Amy smiled, and was about to walk away, when the lady said:

"Oh, and have this brochure. It tells you about all of our events."

"Thank you, again!" Amy took it and looked through it. She flipped to the last day that they were going to be there. It read, _"Ballroom dancing - 5:00 p.m."_ She smiled. That sounded nice. She slowly turned to her friends.

"Can you boys please go get our stuff? We'll be waiting in our room," Amy said.

"Wait, who's staying in what room?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I thought that us girls would stay in one room, while you guys stay in another."

"No way in hell am I going to spend two weeks in the same room with that faker!" Shadow said, with anger in his voice. "You saw what happened in the car."

"I don't want to stay with Shadow, either," Sonic said, and then muttered, "If I do, I'll probably lose my toes."

"Yeah, and I want to stay with Rouge," Knuckles wrapped one arm around his lady.

"Ew, who wants to sleep in the same room with you two!" Sonic spat.

"Guys, stop." Amy pleaded. The voices suddenly hushed, and they listened to what she had to say. "Let's just go see the rooms first before we decide anything."

* * *

"Oh my God," Rouge muttered. No, she wasn't muttering because of the beautiful creamy color the curtains and the floor were, or the puffy white blankets and sheets, or the large TV and numerous large chairs along with a huge table. She was muttering because there was only one bed in each room.

"So..I guess we're going to be having a threesome in each bed?" Sonic said, and Amy whacked his shoulder.

"What?" he looked at her, and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't want to sleep in the same bed with the same damn sex!" Knuckles looked at Amy this time.

"Um, well, why don't..why don't.." she glanced at Shadow, not sure if he was going to like what she had to say. But for some reason, she felt like this way was best. "Why don't Shadow, Cream, and I share a room together, then Rouge, Knuckles, and Sonic can share a room together?"

"I don't want to sleep with a boy!" Cream whinned.

"I don't want Sonic interupting our alone time!" Knuckles complained.

"Oh, shut up already," Shadow said, loudly, but still keeping his cool (somewhat). Everyone stared at him. "Look Cream, I won't sleep in the bed with you two, I'll just sleep on the chair or something. Knuckles, you don't always need to be...touchy-feely with Rouge."

Knuckles and Rouge turned bright red, and Shadow continued. "Now that that's all settled, let's get our bags and enjoy this hell of a vacation." Shadow stormed down the hall and towards the elevator, leaving everyone silent.

"Knuckles, Sonic, go help him." Amy looked at them, and they quickly followed Shadow.

She sighed. This vacation _was _going to be hell.

* * *

**So, was that better? **

**I'm adding an extra chapter, because some of you have sent messages to me asking for one :) [see, I do care XD] **

**Tootles, loves.**


	2. Lost In The Hotel, The Two Of Us

**Uh..I'm still fixing up chapter one, but I want to finish up chapter two before my next delay comes: Hannah - My evil seven year old cousin. **

**XD**

**Hm, what else, what else..oh! Thanks for the reviews (even if some of them were a little..judgemental? o.o idk. X3). I always appreciate them. :D**

**And thanks to the people who gave me ideas or advice or whatevah you want to call it. **

**Okies, on with the story.**

**:D**

* * *

**Into The Night - Lost In The Hotel, The Two Of Us**

Cream sat down on the soft mattress and surfed the channels on the wide screen T.V, while Amy unpacked her things. Shadow sat quietly in a chair that was in the corner of the room with his eyes closed.

"Amy, do you need any help?" Cream called to her friend with her eyes still hooked on the T.V.

Amy looked at her clothes that she managed to stuff into the small, narrow closet. "No it's okay, I think I'm done."

"Oh..do you want to go get more brochures? I want to see if they have any about that 'free ice cream day' thing." She giggled.

Amy smiled. "Sure, there's nothing else to do right now, anyway," She glanced at Shadow. "Do you want to come with us?"

"No." He said, without any emotion.

"Fine," Amy sighed. "We'll be back in a little bit."

"Whatever."

"Hmph!" She opened the door for Cream, then slammed it shut behind her.

They wandered through the hall way of the second floor until they came to a door with a red sign that said 'Staircase B'. When they opened it, they were greeted to two flights of stairs. The one on the right went down, while the left one went up.

"The brochures are on the first floor, right?" Amy asked her rabbit friend.

"I think so." She smiled, and they went down. Once they arrived to the bottom, they went through the exit door.

Once again, they wandered endlessly through the first floor, trying to look for any sign of the brochures. Of course, Amy knew that they had to be in the area where they walked through when they arrived, but after what seemed about an hour of walking around helplessly, they found a maid pushing a cart of cleaning supplies.

"Excuse me, but what floor is this?" Cream politely asked her.

"The fifth floor, dear." The old woman smiled at her.

"Fifth? But..how..we were on the second floor..then we went down the stairs..and now your telling me that..we're on..the fifth floor?" Words flowed out of Amy's mouth.

"Yes...why so frantic?" The maid questioned.

"Downstairs..it should've..first floor.." Amy's eyes widened and she began to freak out. "WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS!?"

"Amy, calm down!" Cream stared at her friend. "I guess the fifth floor is underground or something."

"B-but this doesn't make sense, Cream! The second floor should go down to the first floor, and it should go up to the fourth floor, not to the.." She rubbed her temples, then grabbed Cream's hand and ran.

The maid just shook her head and went back to pushing the cart.

* * *

"Look, all I'm saying is, is that you can't chug a liter of Pepsi down your throat in less then one minute." Knuckles argued with his blue friend.

"Is that a bet?" Sonic grinned.

Rouge rolled her eyes and she heard a knock on her door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see the crimson eyes looking back at her. "Hey Shado-"

"Have you seen Rose and her friend?"

"Not since we got here..why?"

"They've been gone for three hours."

"Doing what?" Rouge's eyes widened.

"I don't know. They said something about looking for brochures."

"I don't believe a simple task like that should take them that long..did you try calling her?"

"No she left her phone in the room."

Rouge sighed. "I'll go look for them."

"Don't; I'll go." Shadow closed his eyes for a brief moment, then sped down the hall.

Rouge blinked and she slowly shut the door. "I wonder- SONIC PUT THAT PEPSI DOWN!"

* * *

Amy panted and she looked at Cream. "Well..we still haven't found our room yet."

"It's okay, Amy! I'm sure one of friend's will come looking for us."

"I hope so." Amy slowly slid down to the floor. All that surrounded her were doors and walls. She couldn't even find the staircase. The coldness of the wall touched her back, making her shiver.

Cream sat down next to her and rested her head on her shoulder. They drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Amy felt someone shaking her gently and whispering her name. She kept her eyes closed though. In a few seconds, the shaking grew violent and the voice was yelling her name. She quickly opened her eyes. "Shadow?"

"It's about time." He glared at her. She noticed that he was kneeling down to her, since she still on the floor. She looked to the other side of her, and began to panic again.

"Where's Cream!?"

"You mean you don't know where she is?"

"Well, she was right here before I fell asleep..she must've left.." She looked straight ahead of her and saw that it was pitch black. She sighed.

"She probably found her way back, come on, let's go." He pulled her up, a little too harshly.

"Wait," Amy smooth her dress down. "You know the way back?"

"Yeah, now let's go." He didn't wait to hear what else she wanted to say. He walked away too quickly, she had to run to catch up with him.

"Shadow, what if Cream didn't find her way back? What if she's lost and all alone?" The worry in her voice made him cringe.

"Then we'll go look for her tomorrow."

"But.." She decided not to say anything else when he turned around and flashed those crimson daggers at her.

Before she knew it, he swung the door to the staircase wide open, almost hitting her with it. When they reached the top of it, her heart dropped when she heard him speak.

"What the hell?" He pulled on the door as hard as he could and it wouldn't open. He then quickly brushed passed her and headed back down the stairs. Amy watched as he tugged on that door.

"Don't tell me we're locked in!"

"Looks like we are." He answered in a calm voice, then sat down on the stairs.

She gave a weary sigh and plobbed down right next to him. She glanced at him. His eyes were shut and he had a frown on his face. _"Now that I think about it, he never really smiles. I wonder why. Maybe he'll be happier if he does...maybe I could make him!" _She grew a grin on her face. "Shadow?"

"Hn?"

"What happened to the wooden car that had a wooden engine and wooden wheels?**" **

"..."

"It wooden go!" She cracked up and Shadow slapped himself in the face.

* * *

**I think this one was a little bit better then my other. They kind of all (KIND OF XD) stayed pretty much in-character, like some of you commanded. Er, I mean, gave me advice for. XD**

**Anyways, review if you want to! **

**And puh-lease, don't forgot to feed the homeless guy who lives on Main Street. Because, one day, oh, just one day, he'll have his revenge!! -gets shoe'd-**

**TOOTLES LOVES!**


	3. What Makes the Heart Sing

**Continuing at last :) **

**Hopefully, the flow of the story will come back to me!**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Into the Night - What Makes The Heart Sing**

Shadow couldn't believe his luck. He was locked in a hotel staircase, with a cheesy joker, at half past midnight, when no one was awake to let them out.

"Okay, okay! Here's another one!" The pink comedian clapped her hands in excitement.

"Oh, great." Shadow mumbled and got ready to hear another corny joke.

"What kind of car does Luke Skywalker drive?"

He looked at her blankly, and shrugged.

"A Toy-yoda!" Amy Rose laughed hysterically. "Cream told me that one a long time ago, and it nearly knocked me off my chair!"

"Of course it did." Shadow sighed and stood up.

Amy watched him walk around the small area they were stuck in. She was beginning to think her hilarious jokes weren't working. Anyone who couldn't laugh at Toy-yoda obviously had a problem.

"Shadow?"

He cringed a little and stopped walking. "What now? More jokes?"

"What makes you smile?"

"Hm?" He crossed his arms and looked at her hard. That was something he wasn't expecting. "What do you mean?"

"You know. What makes your heart sing? What makes you feel all tingly and happy inside?" Amy smiled her sweetest grin and got off the stairs to stand in front of him.

"...Nothing." He answered, simply and monotone.

Amy looked at crimson eyes, shocked. How could _nothing _make him happy?

Shadow looked right back at green eyes, his own ones hard. He didn't really mean _nothing. _Well, _nothing_ anymore.

After five minutes of their little staring contest, Amy decided to break the heavy silence that came out of nowhere. "Really?"

Shadow sighed. "Really."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Are you sure?"

Shadow felt his ear twitch from irritation. "I'm sure."

The silence came back. Well, just for a moment.

"Really?"

"REALLY!"

Amy backed up a few steps, shocked once again, this time from his anger. "Alright, alright. I get it."

Once again, Shadow sighed, this time more deeply. He didn't understand what this girl wanted from him. First, she went into the forest late at night looking for him. Second, she wanted to share a room with him. And third, all this smiling-joking-happiness crap.

He didn't want that. He wanted to be alone, back in the quietness of the forest, where there are no fakers, no whining, no hotels, and no pink hedgehogs. No pink hedgehogs who smile, laugh, and treat him...like a friend. He shook that thought away, suddenly feeling like Maria was in the presence.

"Shadow?"

He grunted, annoyed. "Yeah?"

"I have to go pee."

And no pink hedgehogs that have to go to the bathroom at the worst possible moment.

* * *

Rouge heard a pounding on her hotel room door, and groaned. It was 2:00 AM, and she barely fell asleep a few minutes ago due to the loudness of Knuckles and Sonic's arm wrestling match.

The pounding got louder, and Rouge shouted, "I'm coming, I'm coming." She then rolled out of bed and walked to the door.

She opened it to find a forlorn Cream standing there. "What's wrong, hun?"

"Amy and me got lost in the hotel, and then I had to go to the bathroom real bad, and Amy was too fast asleep, so I left her laying there to go find a bathroom, and then I found this lady and she helped me find the bathroom, and then I went, and then I retraced my steps to find Amy, and then-"

Rouge held up her gloved index finger. "You're speaking too fast. Where's Amy?"

"That's what I was about to say! She was gone." On the last word, Cream frowned and lowered her head.

"Gone? You lost Amy?"

Cream nodded, and Rouge shook her head. "But how did you find your way back here?"

"They had a directory above where Amy and me fell asleep. Boy, when I tell Amy this, she is sure going to feel stupid!" Cream giggled loudly, but Rouge hushed her, afraid that she would awake Sonic and Knuckles, and the match would start all over again.

"How come you didn't knock on your own door?"

"I did, and nobody answered."

Rouge blinked. "You mean...Shadow's gone, too!?"

Cream nodded. "I guess so."

Rouge sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. "C'mon, Cream. Let's go find them."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Shadow." Amy came back down the second flight of stairs, and stood next to him.

"You should feel more sorry for the janitors that have to clean the stairs." Shadow, for what felt like the hundredth time that night, sighed.

Amy laughed, picturing a janitor cleaning up what she left on the stop stair.

"I don't know why you're laughing. That was gross...aren't you embarrassed?"

Amy wiped a tear away from her eye. "Well, I sort of am, but you have to learn to laugh at the worst situations, or you might end up crying."

Shadow stared at her for a second. She was just so...optimistic. "What if you were dying. Would you laugh then?"

"That depends, how would I be dying?"

"Tied on rail-road tracks?"

She laughed. "Yeah, because that is so cartoonish, you know?"

Shadow nodded. That was kind of ridiculous. "You're about to be attacked by dangerous men in an alley?"

"Hmm...well, I would laugh because, to be honest, I probably wouldn't die."

"Why do you say that?"

"A hero always rescues a damsel in distress," Amy grinned. "Especially pretty ones."

Amy wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a small smile cross Shadow the Hedgehog's sorrowful, mysterious, and beautiful face.

* * *

**Yay!!! I finished the next chapter!**

**Like it, love it, hate it?? Tell me :) **

**Thanks for reading guys :) **

**Tootles, loves :) **


	4. There Once Was a Spider

**Mmhm, yupps. Some of you may have noticed by now that in my fanfics, the characters are a little OOC. But that's just my style. I try to keep them in-character as best as I can, but then I get bored and change them a little XD **

**Anyways, just wanted to say that after re-reading my stories. **

**Thanks, guys :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Into the Night - There Once Was a Spider**

"I'm getting sleepy," Amy yawned and looked at Shadow, who was staring at a spider web in the corner, not really thinking about anything. "How about you?"

"I don't see how you can be sleepy, you were snoring pretty loud when I found you. And no, I'm not." Shadow answered matter-of-factly, then crossed his arms.

Amy gasped. "I do NOT snore."

"If that's what you want to believe," Shadow walked from the locked door to the stairs and sat down on the first step. "Then be my guest."

Amy put her hands on her hips. "I don't!"

Shadow nodded, then closed his eyes. He _wasn't _tired, it's just whenever he closed his eyes, a little less reality haunted him. He took a deep breath, and felt himself relaxing.

"Shadow?" He felt a light poke touch his arm, and twitched. He opened his eyes to find Amy sitting next to him.

"Ugh...what?"

"Do you want to ask random questions?" Her eyes were hopeful.

"Why would I want to do that?" The crimson daggers stabbed her eyes once again, and she smiled nervously.

"You know, to pass time."

Shadow sighed. "Fine. You go first."

Happiness took over nervousness. "Alright! What's your favorite movie?"

"I don't watch movies."

"Really?"

"Don't start that again."

"Sorry."

Their old friend silence came back for awhile, and this time, Shadow scared it away. "Where did you win this trip?"

"In a raffle. I told you that, remember?"

Shadow nodded. "I know that. But what kind of raffle was it?"

Amy turned red. "You now...a raffle kind of raffle."

He looked at her blankly. "Humor me, Amy."

Knowing he could see right through her, Amy sighed. "It was on an hour long telethon."

"What was it called?"

"It was called 'Win Me Something'."

"...Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"How much did you spend on a ticket for 'Win Me Something'?"

"About $800." Amy lowered her head.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "For some reason, that doesn't surprise me. You look someone who would carelessly throw their money away."

"Well, it wasn't just _my _money!" Amy piped up. "Cream used her mom's credit card, too."

"Poor woman."

"Okay, now it's _my _turn!"

"Please, make it time-worthy."

"When was the last time you laughed?"

Shadow looked at Amy. She was being serious. "...I don't remember."

"It was _really _that long ago you can't remember!"

"Yes." He was also being serious. Honestly, he has never been happy enough to laugh. Unless it was an evil laugh.

How depressing. Amy couldn't believe what she just heard. Suddenly, she grinned. "What's a chili dog?"

"Huh?"

"A dog that needs a sweater! Ahahaha!" Amy laughed so hard, her leg twitched.

"Damnit, Amy! Face it, you're _not _funny!" Shadow stood up, so he didn't have to be next to the comedian anymore. Someone had to come soon, or else he would go mad.

His words hurt Amy more than she thought they should. Anger washed over her, and she jumped to her feet. "Screw it, then! I was just trying to make you happy! I'm hilarious, and you're just a big...MEANIE with no sense of humor!"

They stood there, face to face, eyes hard and their stances tough. Amy tried to be nice to Shadow, trying to make him like her. It just wasn't working. He was _too _opposite.

Shadow felt just a twinge of guilt. She _did _try to make him laugh and smile. But, it _annoyed _him to the deepest pit of hell! He was about to open his mouth to say something, until he heard:

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD!"

A startled Shadow asked, "Amy, what's wrong?"

"Sp-sp-spider! Crawling up my arm! GET IT OFF ME!" She swung her arm around like a maniac. Shadow tried to grab it, but she was putting up a good fight.

"Amy, Amy, AMY! Calm down, just calm down, alright?" His words seemed to make her relax just a bit. She stopped moving, but she was panting real hard. Shadow saw a small, brown spider sitting on her arm, and flicked it off.

"There...all better, now?"

"Yeah...OH MY GOD I THINK IT BIT ME!" Amy's eyes got wide as she scanned her arm. "What if it was POISONOUS?"

"Oh, shut up! All this screaming is unnecessar-" He stopped mid-sentence. Amy was swaying around the small area.

"Feeling faint...vision..blurring...can't breath! Darkness...closing in from every...corner..."

Shadow watched silently. Whether she was serious or not, her pain amused him.

And then, Shadow laughed.

* * *

An albino bat and a little bunny were hurrying across the halls of the Station Square Hotel, looking for their friends. They turned corner after corner, door after door, and they got the feeling that they were never going to find them. That's when they heard voices.

But, to their disappointment, it was only an old woman and the hotel manager.

"Now, where did you hear the noise coming from, ma'am?"

"It was right there! Right there in that staircase, right there!" The old woman pointed a long, bony finger "right there". The staircase was directly down the hall from her room.

"What kind of noise was it again, ma'am?"

"It was a scream. A loud scream that could only come from a woman! It sounds like something terrible was happening to her."

Rouge and Cream looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Did it sound like someone was in there with her?"

"Yes, a man, I think. He sounded like he was doing the terrible thing."

"Oh..my..God! Mr. Shadow killed Amy!" Cream cried out loud, causing the hotel manager to jump. He shined his flash light on the two.

"W-who are you?" He asked, frightened.

"I'm Rouge, from room forty-two. This is my friend, Cream. We-"

"We lost our friends in the hotel, and now one of them has been murdered by the other!" Cream sobbed. "I told you we should have got here sooner, Rouge!"

"Shh! Do you really think Shadow would do that?" Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Yes! And now..and now..Amy's _dead!_" Cream fell on the floor and started crying over the supposed loss of her friend.

"Alright, alright, so now we have a murder case?" The hotel manager didn't know what to feel: annoyance, or fear.

"No, no! For Christ's sake, she's only six years old!" Rouge pointed to the broken-down bunny. "We think that our friends are in the staircase."

"Well, I was heading over there anyway. C'mon." The hotel manager sighed and hurried down the hall, Rouge following quickly behind.

"Wait for me!" Cream shouted after them, and stood up.

The old woman shook her head. "What kind of hotel is this? Screams, murders, hoodlums running around the room at 3:00 AM in the morning, and God knows what else!"

* * *

"The world is spinning, spinning...getting dizzy..." Amy continued to sway. She felt as if the poison (if there were any) was the one thing that has made the night the worst of her life. "Shadow, I-"

Suddenly, the door shook, and shook some more. Amy finally quieted down, and Shadow's heart thumped. They were going to be free.

The door opened and there stood three of the most sleepiest faces Amy ever saw. But, two of them were familiar.

"Rouge! Cream!" She shouted and ran to her friends, and they hugged her tight.

"You sure made a speedy recovery." Shadow muttered.

"Amy, you're alive!" Cream's muffled voice came from the group hug.

The young man that opened the door stood there, keys in his hands. He looked at Shadow. "What the hell were you two doing in here?"

Shadow sighed, hopefully for the last time. "It's a long story."

* * *

"Goodnight, Rouge! See you tomorrow!"

"It is tomorrow, Amy." Shadow said.

"Oh, see you later today!" Amy and Cream waved to their friend before they went into their separate rooms. Shadow closed the door slowly behind them.

While Amy and Cream crawled into the big, soft hotel bed, Shadow sat down in his chair and began to rest. It was one hell of night, and it was finally over.

Nighttime silence was so peaceful, and Shadow felt more relaxed than ever. But, as he knew, there was no such thing as peace, for he heard the words:

"Mr. Shadow, can you tuck us in?"

* * *

**Lol, I liked this one :) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tootles, my loves!**


	5. You Can Never Escape Idiocy

**I think I will be able to finally finish a story :) **

**I appreciate everyone that reads this. Rather you choose to be anonymous or not, I love ya!**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Into the Night - You Can Never Escape Idiocy **

Sonic and Knuckles were surprised in the morning to find out that they were the only ones awake. Rouge kept nagging them yesterday that they better be up by 9 o'clock sharp, and there she was, still sleeping. Amy, Cream, and Shadow wouldn't even get up to answer their door when they knocked.

"What should we do, man?" Knuckles asked his blue buddy.

"Well, let's think about this. We're in a hotel, and we're footloose and collar free. Until Rouge and Amy wake up, that is. So, the best thing to do is order room service!" Sonic grinned, his teeth shining. "Think about it: we can have our feet rubbed by gorgeous hotel women while eating fancy hamburgers galore!"

"They can do that here?"

Sonic nodded, the smile remaining.

Knuckles was always teased about not thinking ahead, so his little mind was working hard. "Don't you think Amy will be mad? This will go on the hotel bill."

"Uh, hello, this is a pre-paid room! That means free room service!"

Knuckles thought about it, his mind racing. The rooms _were _free, so he assumed the room service must be, too. He grinned at Sonic, feeling like a genius. "Do they sell those little fancy slices of pie?

Sonic walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's room service, my friend. They have _everything_."

* * *

Amy woke up, the sun smacking her in the face. She sat up, stretched, then glanced at the clock above the television.

11:28 AM.

She groaned. Rouge and her were planning on hitting the beach at 9 with everyone, then go to the hotel's restaurant.

And then dancing.

She slapped herself in the face for not bringing it up that night with Shadow.

Sighing, Amy looked over at Cream, who was beginning to wake up. "Hey, morning."

"Morning!" Her best friend answered, then asked, "What time is it?"

"11:30, now."

"Aw! Really? Do you think Rouge is mad we slept in?"

Amy shrugged. "I think she's still asleep. You guys were out late looking for us." At the mention of _us, _Amy looked over at the chair where Shadow usually sat.

He was gone.

"Oh great! Where'd he go?" Amy sighed, wondering if he was locked in a staircase again. Or if he went back home without them. Shaking that thought away, she lazily got out of bed, and that's when she saw the note on the chair.

_Went for a walk. Don't you two dare leave the room until I come back. _

_- Shadow _

"Cream, I think he's threatening us!" Amy gave the note to her friend, and Cream giggled.

"He probably doesn't want us to get lost again!" She smiled.

Amy grinned too, remembering everything that was said last night.

And everything that wasn't.

* * *

Shadow walked along the surface of Station Square's coastline. He walked along the stores where rich women spent their whole days in. He even walked along the whole outside of the hotel. And, he came to one conclusion.

He could never escape Amy Rose.

When Shadow was walking around the beach, there were girls with green eyes who laughed and smiled. When he was walking by the stores, there were women with red dresses and children who told the same, cheesy jokes as her. When he was walking around the outside of the hotel, well, must he really say why that made him think of her?

But it never _was _Amy. It wasn't her eyes, her laugh, her smile, her stupid jokes, her clothes. He despised all of those things, but they wouldn't ever leave him alone.

He didn't have feelings for her, but why was she _everywhere_? Shadow sighed. Some questions just couldn't be answered.

At the moment, he was opening the door to the hotel and found two idiots arguing with the chubby lady from behind the counter the first day they arrived.

"What do you mean the room service wasn't free?" Sonic threw his fist down a little too hard, and winced. He tried not to show that he hurt himself, but Knuckles snickered.

"Sir, I told you. That prize your friend won, it's only free rooms. That's it." The lady crossed her arms.

"Well, listen here-" Sonic read the women's name tag. "_Sharon_! This is down right ridiculous!"

Sharon shook her head. "Sorry sir, that's the rules."

"Well the rules are stupid! Just let it go!" Sonic was starting to lean over the counter a little bit, and Sharon was getting nervous.

"Don't make me call security!"

"What the hell did you two morons do?" Shadow came up to them after listening to part of the conversation.

"We ordered room service, did some stuff around the hotel, and we all thought it was part of Amy's free thing. But then we come down here to check, and this lady is saying it isn't!" Knuckles told him stubbornly.

"How much did you guys spend?"

Sonic looked at Sharon, and she pulled it up on the computer. "$300 for a Swedish massage, $25 for hamburgers, and $125 for a slice of our home-made chocolate satin pie."

Shadow's ear twitched. They spent $450 for room service. Well, at least it wasn't $800 on a 'Win Me Something' telethon.

"Knuckles, you dumbass!" Sonic looked at the red echidna with fury in his eyes.

"What did I do?" Knuckles gave the same look right back at the blue hedgehog.

"If it wasn't for you and that damn pie-"

"Oh, don't get me started! It was your idea for the massage and-" Knuckles momentarily forgot that Shadow was right there next to them, listening to every word, knowing that they just spent money they didn't have. "Don't tell Rouge!"

"Or Amy!" Sonic said.

Shadow rolled his eyes. Yup, everywhere he went, Amy was there.

And idiots.

* * *

"The guys must be having fun together." Rouge, Amy, and Cream were relaxing out by the beach on lawn chairs, soaking up the sun.

"They're together, now?" Amy asked, wondering if Shadow saw the empty room.

"Yeah. I called Knuckles to ask him what was taking so long for Sonic and him to ask the receptionist where the dancing was taking place tonight, and he said that they ran into Shadow. So now the three boys are hanging out." Rouge smiled. "I feel bad for Shadow."

The girls laughed. Everything felt peaceful out here. The water washing up to the shore and back. The seagulls soaring above them. Kids running around, having fun. Couples holding hands...it was just so _perfect. _

Amy still felt stupid for not mentioning the dance. After all, they spent 3 hours locked up together and she wasted it telling jokes and having a spaz attack over a spider. She looked at her arm. There was no bite mark.

Still, she heard him laugh, and saw a small smile. So maybe the night wasn't all that wasted.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at these girls!" Sonic grinned at them, with Knuckles and Shadow behind him.

"Hey how was guy time?" Rouge smiled back at them, and they returned it. Except for Shadow.

"Oh, it was, uh, you know..." Knuckles rubbed his neck and looked around nervously.

"Didn't have fun?" Rouge asked with a frown.

"OH, no! No, no, no! It was fun!" Sonic tried to stretch his smile wider, covering up a lie. Well, not a total lie. He _was _massaged by a hot woman, and did eat a pretty good hamburger. But he was in debt with the hotel, and that's all that was on his mind.

"Oh, good!" Rouge smiled again, and then looked at Shadow. "How about you? Did you have fun?"

Shadow looked at her, then at Sonic and Knuckles, whose eyes were wide. He had three options: One, tell the truth and watch Amy's wrath occur. Two, lie and let the faker and his friend get away with it. Or three, blackmail.

Shadow smirked. He liked number three.

"Yup. And I'm pretty sure it's going to get better."

Something about Shadow's voice made Sonic and Knuckles sweatdrop.

* * *

**XD**

**Thanks for reading!**

**One chapter left :) Or two...I'm not sure yet lol!**

**Tootles, my loves!**


	6. It Hurts a Thousand Times Worse

**As you can see, I'm trying my best to finish this up so it won't end up sitting here for almost two years again XD**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Into the Night - It Hurts a Thousand Times Worse**

Amy Rose watched as her friends were having careless fun on the beach. Sonic was chasing Cream around with a crab, which ended up pinching him. Knuckles and Rouge were splashing water at each other, and some got into Knuckles' eyes. And then, there was Shadow.

Shadow, who was sitting on the chair next to her, not saying anything. He was concentrating on how the little baby birds ran away whenever the water came up, then running back when it went away. "Idiots," he mumbled.

"Oh, I know they are. They get themselves hurt, then they keep on doing it." Amy laughed, watching her friends.

"I wasn't talking about-..nevermind." Shadow shook his head, and then thought of an analogy. Idiot birds, idiot friends. He smirked, pleased with himself.

"Did um, did uh...did Rouge say anything about the dance?" Amy asked the ebony hedgehog, hopeful that her friend gave him a heads up for her.

"Who cares about dancing?" Shadow looked at Amy, and she sunk lower into the white lawn chair she rented from the hotel.

"Guess _I _do." Amy said to herself.

"Hn." Why was she asking him this? Amy should have known he wasn't the dancing type, unless she was trying to...

"Did you have a nice walk?"

Her voice wrecked his thoughts, and it took him awhile to answer. "It wasn't the best."

A frown crossed her face. "Why's that?"

Shadow wasn't going to tell her the main part of why it wasn't the best, that a little piece of her was everywhere he went. So, he chose the next worst thing. "I don't like the smell of the city."

Amy giggled. "What? The city doesn't smell bad, silly!"

"Once you spend most of your days in the forest, it does." Shadow looked into her eyes. "The city is polluted with trash and gas from cars, smoke, and other things that pitiful humans do to this world. You have spent your whole life here in the city, Amy, so you probably don't notice what goes into your lungs. However, in the forest, it is all fresh and natural, which is how the whole world should be."

Amy tried not to laugh. "Are you one of those tree-huggers?"

Shadow looked at her with that blank look he usually does when she tells a bad joke. "That's why I can't have a conversation with you. You never take anything seriously." With that, he looked away from her.

Amy sighed, and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. You were just talking like those 'Save the Whales' people, that I had to laugh. I know, I know, the city is gross. But, to be honest, when I went to go see you that night in the forest, it didn't smell that good to me."

Shadow looked back at her. "First of all, don't touch me," Amy moved her hand away from him. "Secondly, you can't really tell me that trash smells better than nature."

"First of all, nature hates me. Secondly, the city isn't trash! You just haven't been to the good parts of the city, like where I live."

He thought about it for a moment. "You're going to have to show me, one day."

Amy did a little dance inside her head, happy that she made her point.

"Why did you ask me about the dance?"

Amy's dance automatically stopped, and she turned bright red. "I don't know, I was just asking."

Shadow shook his head. "People don't 'just ask', Amy. Now tell me."

She gulped. That's it, she was caught. "I wanted to know...if _you_ wanted to come with..._me?_"

For some reason, it didn't surprise Shadow. After all, only people who were in need of a date would ask someone else if they were going. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Why would you _want _to go with me?"

That wasn't what Amy was expected. She thought he would stand up, kick sand in her face, and leave. "Because...I thought it would be fun, you know? Just to hang out and stuff."

"I'm not good for you, alright? Remember, I'm a 'big meanie' with no sense of humor. Plus, I don't have the patience to be with someone like _you. _I don't have a home, I don't have the luxury of living in the 'good parts' of the city, and I doubt I have a heart." He stood up and glared at her. "You're just an annoying girl to me that won't get out of my head." He walked away, not looking back.

At that moment, Amy realized that Shadow's words hurt her a thousand times worse than sand in her face.

* * *

"You alright, dude?" Sonic found Shadow sitting on a bench near the hotel. "I, uh, overheard what happened."

Shadow looked at him hard. "Why don't you get the hell out of here, faker? I'm not in the mood to put up with you."

Sonic looked around awkwardly, feeling stupid for standing in front of him. After a few moments of silence, Sonic said, "What did she do to you?"

Shadow looked up at Sonic. "None of your damn business."

Sonic sighed, and sat down next to him. "I never said anything like that to her."

"Yeah, you were always busy running away."

"_Yeah_, but...well, you know what I mean. What did she say to make you lash out at her like that?"

Shadow suddenly felt uncomfortable with this blue thing around him, not knowing what to say. He didn't like to get close to people, because they were always taken away from him. How could he explain that to Sonic? His persona just didn't allow that.

"I'm not leaving until you answer."

"I know, you're an itch I can't scratch away." Sonic grinned at the ebony one's response.

Shadow rubbed his temples, and rested his face in his hands. "She wanted to take me to the dance."

"...That's it!? That's what you freaked out about!? Damn, Shadow, you really need to learn about girls. Maybe I'll teach you one day."

Shadow looked at Sonic, and shook his head. "It's not _just _that. It's something I can't explain to you."

"C'mon, buddy! You can explain anything to me." Sonic grinned that goofy grin that pissed Shadow off.

"No I can't, and you're not my buddy."

"Shadow...you should have seen Amy's face. It was full of tears," Sonic gulped before he finished, "Caused by you."

Shadow cringed. "I didn't mean to make her cry."

"Sure, you didn't." Sonic said, his voice full of sarcasm.

"I didn't."

"Sure, sure."

He twitched and clenched his teeth. "I didn't."

"Oh, I believe you, _honestly._"

"I DIDN'T! I didn't mean to make her cry! I'm afraid that if she gets too close to me, something bad will happen, and I'll lose her, just like how I lost...Maria." Shadow felt his voice lower on her name.

Sonic knew Shadow was defeated. He reached over and patted him on the back. "Works everytime."

Shadow ignore that, and sighed lightly. "You can leave now."

"Alright, bud-...I mean, Shadow." Sonic stood up. "By the way, thanks for not telling the girls about the room service."

"I guess you're welcome, faker."

"Call me Sonic." He grinned, and began walking.

"Wait," Shadow said, and Sonic turned around.

"Yes?"

"You're taking Amy to the dance."

Sonic's eyes widened. "No I'm not! Dances suck, especially ballroom dances! I'm staying in the room tonight."

Shadow stood up, and glared at him. "You're going to take Amy to the dance so she can forget me."

"...What're you going to do to me?" Sonic started backing up.

"Nothing. It's just that I know something Amy and Rouge don't know."

"Wait...you're _blackmailing _me into going to the dance!?"

Shadow nodded, and this time, Sonic was defeated.

* * *

**Uh..idk about this chapter lol :) **

**Anyways, one more to go and I am so excited!!**

**Thanks for reading :) **

**Tootles, my loves!**


	7. The Damsel's Hero

**Omg I did a really good job at the end of this chapter!! (well, _I _think so XD)**

**I am so happy X3**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Into the Night - The Damsel's Hero**

Amy laid on the hotel bed, covered with a blanket of tissue. She didn't really know why she was so sad. Shadow wasn't her boyfriend, never could be. She also had a feeling earlier that he hated her. She was right.

"Hon, why don't you put on that lovely dress you bought and go to the dance with Knuckles, Cream, and me?" Rouge tried to cheer her friend up.

"I want to stay here...I'm sorry, Rouge. I don't feel up to it." Amy grabbed a stray tissue and blew her nose.

Rouge sighed. "Alright, if that's what you want..."

"Amy! Amy! Open up!" Sonic's voice could be heard through the door. Cream, who was closest to the door, walked over and opened it.

"Hey Cream! Is Amy here?"

"Um, yes Mr. Sonic, but she's depressed at the moment...so go away." As Cream was about to shut the door, Sonic stuck his foot in.

"Cream, you don't understand! I need to talk to her."

She looked at him for awhile, then opened the door wide and let him in.

Sonic's eyes widened at the pink mess on the bed. "Uh..Amy?"

"What do you want?" She mumbled, throwing a tissue on the floor.

Sonic gulped. "Want to go to the dance with me?"

Rouge and Cream gasped, while Amy sat up straight. "This some kind of sick, cruel joke?"

"No, no! It's just...I know you've been looking forward to this ever since we got here, and I want to make you happy. So, what do you say?" Sonic put his best fake grin on his face.

Amy looked down at her hands and sighed. It would be healthy to go, to try to forgot what had happened earlier. "Alrighty then...let's do this."

* * *

"Look at you Amy! You're beautiful." Rouge looked at Amy's dress and made-up face. She was wearing a strapless, red dress that went down to her ankles, with matching red high heels. She didn't look like a girl who had just broke-down a few hours ago.

Rouge had the same-looking dress, but purple. She felt glad about her choice, and she knew Amy must have too.

"She's right!" Cream smiled, happy that her friend was feeling a little better. She had on an old yellow summer dress her mom packed for her in one of her suitcases.

"They're right. But no offense Amy," Knuckles winked. Sonic and him didn't have anything on, because they didn't need to. "Rouge looks better."

"Oh, stop." Rouge playfully slapped his shoulder.

"You really do look pretty, Amy." Sonic smiled. He didn't mind going to the dance with Amy, she was his friend. But he felt guilty inside. He wasn't going to this thing on choice.

"Thanks, you guys." Amy's poker face hid her true emotions really well. She didn't want to bring her friends down tonight.

As the five walked to the staircase, Amy's heart thumped. It was the same one Shadow and her were locked inside of. She looked down at her feet as they opened the door, afraid that tears might fall from her eyes again.

"Ew, check it out guys!" Sonic stopped on a certain step. "It looks like a piss stain."

Amy felt her face getting hot.

* * *

The ballroom was gorgeous. It had even more chandeliers than the main lobby. Men in tuxedos and women in their gowns swayed around the room to classical music. The room was had white walls, white lights. The floor was a really beautiful type of bamboo flooring.

Sonic whistled, while the others stood with their mouths wide open.

"Want to slow dance, Knuckles?" Rouge asked her date.

"Sure!"

Amy, Sonic, and Cream watched as their friends danced close together.

"Ain't that cute?" Sonic joked, then looked at Amy, who let her poker face slip. He has never seen her face so sorrowful as now, and he sighed.

Sonic knew what he had to do.

"Cream, I'm going to talk to Amy for a second. Be right back." Sonic nodded at Amy, and she looked at Cream, who just nodded in return.

He pulled her over by a rich-looking display of food and drinks, which made his stomach growl.

"What do you want, Sonic?" Amy asked, curiousity now covering sadness.

"Amy, can I tell you the _real _reason why I asked you to come here with me tonight?"

Amy blinked. "Um...sure?"

Sonic looked over at his red friend and his lover, then began his story. "Well, you see Amy, remember how you and the other girls overslept this morning?"

"...Yeah?"

"Me and Knuckles were bored, see, so..._Knuckles_ decided that we should order room service."

Amy crossed her arms over her chest. "Go on."

"So, I tell him, 'No, Knuckles, Amy will be mad!' and then he said, 'Sonic, this room is pre-paid! That means free room service!' and then he said something about pie, and that got me thinking about hamburgers."

"..."

"Okay, so we order our food while Rouge is still asleep, but then Knuckles starts talking about hot women and massages, so we call for a massage appointment. We leave the room and go to the massage parlor, and then I say, 'Hey Knuckles, we should go to the lobby to make sure all of these is free like you said.' So then we go. Following along here, Ames?"

A very angry Amy nodded.

"So, we says to that chick Sharon who works behind the counter, 'Can you check our current bill'? And then it comes up to like $450, not including the rooms, so Knuckles starts threatening her and saying how that's ridiculous and everything, and so Sharon says 'Don't make me call security!' and that's when Shadow comes walking up to us."

Amy jumped at the mention of his name. "Shadow has something to do with this?"

"Let me make my point, toots. So, anyways, Shadow hears everything, and he promises he won't say anything. Only that bastard blackmails me to going out with you so you can forget about him because he doesn't want anyone else getting close to him like Maria. He's doesn't want to lose both of you."

She let it all process into her mind. Everything that has happened in just a matter of days washed over her like the water on the shore of the beach, going back and forth, back and forth. Her mind went back to the day she found out she won the trip, then forth to when Tails called and a spot was open. Back to when she went out to the forest that smelt fresh and natural, just like how the world was suppose to be. Forth to when they got locked in the staircase for hours and when he told her nothing made his heart sing, then back to when he agreed to share a room with her. Forth to when he told her that horrible day on the beach that he doubted he had a heart, then back to when she heard saw him smile and heard him laugh, which was the sweetest sight, and the sweetest music. It all meant one thing.

He didn't hate her.

"Earth to Amy!" Sonic was snapping his fingers at her. "You hear all that?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was having an epiphany." Amy looked down at her high-heeled feet.

"Oh. It's all good, friend."

Amy looked back up at him. "Was that all true?"

He nodded. "I meant what I said, and I said what I meant. A hedgehog is faithful, 100 percent."

She smiled. That's a great one to add to her list. "Alright, I'll be right back."

Sonic stood there, alone. Then, he grinned.

He somehow managed to blame it all on Knuckles.

Still grinning, he danced his way back to Cream.

* * *

Amy found her way to the beach, and stood in front of the salty ocean water. The birds were still there, running back and forth. She smiled. It all felt peaceful again. But, there was a part of her that didn't feel right.

Sighing, she turned around and started walking nowhere in particular. Just kept walking, straight past the surface of Station Square's coastline. Straight past the stores where rich women spent their whole days in. Straight past the whole outside of the hotel.

And that's when she saw him.

Shadow, who usually had hard eyes and a small frown, was sitting on a bench, the same one from earlier. He had his eyes closed, and no, he wasn't smiling, but he had that same look she did.

The look of peacefulness.

Amy gulped, afraid if she said something the moment would be ruined. Quietly, and oh so slowly, she sat down next to him. They just sat there, silently. And the silence wasn't so bad anymore. She closed her eyes, and relaxed.

"I know you're there."

Amy jumped, startled. She expected to see those crimson daggers again, but instead, she saw calm, red eyes. "H-hey. Didn't mean to sneak up on you."

Shadow looked at her, from the ears at the top of her head, to the heels on her feet. "You look good."

"Thank you." Amy smiled, then fiddled with her thumbs. There was more she wanted to say, it just didn't come out.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You look nervous."

"Oh," Shadow saw right through her, always could. She decided to answer the easiest she could. "Sonic told me everything."

"I pretty much figured that out. I realized he didn't really do a good job of making you forget me once I heard you breathing."

She laughed a small, quiet laugh, but a laugh just the same. "You don't have to worry about me going anywhere...I'll always stay close to you." Blushing at her words, Amy looked down on the concrete sidewalk.

Shadow sighed. "Trust me, Amy. I know you'll never leave. You're everywhere I go. I'm just worried that if I fall in too deep, and then you get hurt...well, I couldn't live with myself."

His words shocked Amy. She knew he didn't hate her, but that just cleared it up. "Shadow...I know this sounds weird, but there is an empty place in my heart that feels like if it doesn't get filled up fast, I'm going to die."

"...And you're not laughing?"

She shook her head.

"Well, you should. To be honest, you're not going to die."

Amy felt herself smiling again. "Why do you say that?"

"A hero always rescues a damsel in distress." He leaned in slowly towards her lips, and Amy did the same towards his. Once they met halfway, Amy could have sworn sparks flew out. His lips were soft, and his sweet tongue caressed hers. They kissed deeper, the passion burning inside them ignited. And the outcome was explosive. Finally, their lips parted, and Amy felt light-headed. The good kind of light-headed.

Shadow leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Especially pretty ones."

The empty part of Amy was filled to the top and pouring out of her. She glanced at her watch, and smiled. "There's still time to go to the dance."

The ebony hedgehog smiled. "Then let's go."

And the two walked away, finally happy, into the night.

* * *

**OK, so it ain't over yet. I'm either doing an epilogue, or an extra chapter. Not sure yet XD**

**Tootles for now, my loves**

**:) :) :) **


	8. Home, Sweet Home: Epilogue

**Some of you sent me messages and asked for one more chapter, so that's what I did X3 **

**I was too lazy to type a whole 'nother chapter, so I decided to do an epilogue, which...is sort of a chapter...oh jeez XD **

**Well, not really :P It's mostly about...what happened after they left the hotel, I guess...XD So, this might lead to a sequel (which, again, some of you have asked for) :) **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Into the Night - Home, Sweet Home: The Epilogue**

"Whew," Sonic sighed in relief, plopping himself down on Amy Rose's couch. It was the first night they've been home since the interesting hotel visit, and Amy decided to throw a party at her house. "Home, sweet home!"

"Technically, this is Amy's home," Knuckles said. "But I agree."

Cream the Rabbit was sitting on one of Amy's chair, a red one, and reading the brochure from the hotel. "I never did get that free ice cream," she sighed.

Amy looked at her friend, with Shadow's strong arm around the pink hedgehog's shoulder. "I'll take you to the store and we'll buy some, tomorrow. How about that?"

"Yay!" Cream smiled. "You're the best friend ever!"

"I know," Amy said, quietly.

"Hey, can I come?" Sonic asked.

"Me, too?" Knuckles asked, as well.

Shadow glared at the two who were sitting in the couch across from the one he and Amy were on. "Are you sure about that? There's no room service here."

"Ooh," Sonic made a face, making Rouge laugh. This time, she was between the two boys. "Low blow, Shadow. Low blow."

"Well, he's right you know," it was Amy's turn to glare at the blue hedgehog. "I can't believe you tried to blame it all on Knuckles."

"Yeah," Rouge joked. "Just because he's the slowest doesn't mean you can pick on him."

"Ooh!" Sonic waved his hands in front of Knuckles' face. "Your girlfriend burned you."

"Shut it, Sonic," Knuckles pushed his hands away, and then looked at Rouge. "And what do you mean, 'the slowest'?"

"I'm just kidding, Knux," Rouge pinched his cheek lovingly. "You know how I feel about you."

Knuckles smiled, while Cream made gagging noises. He glared at her. "Will you stop that?"

Amy laughed, and Shadow looked at her. Whenever she laughed, her beautiful green eyes lit up. He liked that about her. Shadow started to move his hand that was on her shoulder, rubbing her soft skin. Amy looked at him, and smiled sweetly. She nestled her head against his chest.

"Awww!" they cooed.

Amy felt herself blush, but Shadow let out a small smile. Tails, who was sitting in a matching red chair next to Cream, was confused. "Wha...When...How...?" he looked at Sonic for help. The blue hedgehog laughed.

"I'll tell you about it later, buddy."

Tails nodded, still confused. He mentally kicked himself for not going. "A lot must have happened, huh?"

Sonic nodded. "Did you know those two morons locked themself in a staircase?"

Amy and Shadow glared at Sonic, while everyone else laughed.

"Really? What else happened?" Tails asked, eager now.

"Those two morons spent $450 on room service and thought it was free," Shadow shot back.

"Oh my God, it was _that_ much!" Rouge's eyes widened, and she looked at Knuckles. "You said it was only $50."

Knuckles shrugged. "Well, that's how much_ I _wanted to spend." Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Why'd you think it was free?" Tails asked Sonic, who also shrugged.

"Free rooms, so I assumed it was free service."

"Hm," Tails nodded. "I guess that makes sense. What else happened?"

"They kissed!" Cream pointed at Shadow and Amy, and smiled. They smiled too, and then kissed each other.

"Hey!" Knuckles crossed his arms and glared at Cream. "How come you don't gag when they do it?"

"Because it's cute!"

They laughed, and Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"There was a lot more stuff that happened, Tails," Amy smiled at her friend. "And we'll tell you everything later, details and all. But now, do you guys want to do something?"

"Like what?" Sonic asked.

"Horse shoes?" Knuckles suggested.

"This late at night?" Rouge said.

"Sure, why not?"

"Hm," Rouge looked at everyone. "So, how 'bout it?"

Amy looked at Shadow, who just shrugged. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

With stakes in the ground, Shadow and Knuckles stood on one side, while Sonic and Tails stood on the other. Cream, Rouge, and Amy stood on the sidelines, watching the boys toss the horse shoes.

"You're going down, red-head!" Sonic laughed as the horse shoe landed perfectly around the stake. Knuckles glared at him, and repeated the same toss, landing exactly the same way Sonic's did.

"You're the one who's going down, Room Service." Sonic glared at Knuckles, who just laughed.

"Hey, Shadow!" Amy called before he threw the shoe. He looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"What does it mean if you find a horse shoe?"

Shadow dropped the horse shoe that was in his hand and gave her a blank look. "...What?"

"Some poor horse is walking around in socks!" Amy slapped her side, and started laughing hard. Rouge, Cream, Knuckles, and Tails just looked at her, but Sonic was laughing hard, too. He walked over to Amy and gave her a high-five.

"Ha! Socks! I get it," Sonic was still laughing as he walked back to the guys. He looked at Shadow, wiping a tear from his eye. "Socks!"

Shadow sighed. He wasn't annoyed, but he thought Amy's jokes ended once they left the hotel. He looked at the way she doubled-over when she laughed hard, and felt himself smile. And then, he didn't care anymore about the cheesy riddles. If it made her happy, then it made him happy. Even if they were stupid.

He picked up his horse shoe once again, and threw it. It was funny how him, Sonic, and Knuckles always got a perfect shot, while Tails either threw too far or barely made it travel even one foot.

"Good job, Shadow!" Knuckles smiled at his teammate, and then stuck his tongue out at Sonic. Sonic looked at Tails.

"Don't worry, Tails. We'll catch up with these guys."

Tails smiled, and picked up a horse shoe, while Shadow walked across the grassy yard to pick up the lone shoes. But while he reached down to pick them up, Tails threw his horseshoe, and the metal object hit Shadow's head.

And he fell to the ground, unconscious.

While Amy screamed, and her, Rouge, Cream, and Knuckles ran to help him, Sonic looked at Tails, whose mouth was wide open. "Hey, at least you know if Shadow wasn't standing there, you could have actually made it for once."

Tails glared at him, and Sonic said, "What?"

* * *

Shadow blinked his eyes open slowly to find six faces looking down at him. His head was hurting badly, so he lifted his hand to feel it. It was bandaged. He looked around, and saw that he was in a bedroom, laying on a pink bed. It had to be Amy's room.

She smiled down at him, and rubbed his arm. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Ugh," he groaned. "Amy...what happened?"

She looked at Tails, who turned red. "I'm sorry, Shadow, but I accidentally threw a horse shoe at your head."

Shadow blinked, then remembered. "Oh...Oh, yeah. Well, I'm not dead, so I guess it's okay."

Tails laughed nervously. Sonic cleared his throat. "So, you wanna have a rematch tomorrow?"

They all looked at him.

"What?" he said. "We could have totally won if you guys didn't quite the game."

"Uh, well," Knuckles said. "You kind of have to when your teammate gets knocked out."

"Eh," Sonic shrugged.

Amy shook her head, and then looked at Shadow. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

Shadow, with his head pounding, managed to smile at the pink hedgehog. "It's alright," and then he added, "as long you're here, everything's fine."

Amy blushed, and planted her lips on his. Knuckles made a gagging noise, and Cream elbowed him. When they separated, Amy was slightly red. Shadow smiled. He also liked when she blushed. One day, he would make a list of all the things he liked about her, and show her one time. He wasn't sure, maybe it would come in handy on a date, or when she's feeling down, or for a proposal...

Shadow shook that last one away from his thoughts. It was too soon to be thinking about marriage, just starting a relationship with her and all. He still had a lot to learn about this Rose, and that list could take awhile.

Ha, he thought. The ultimate lifeform can wait that long. Besides, it's worth it.

"Alright guys, let's give Shadow some privacy." Amy said, gesturing towards the door. Most of them followed along, but a blue hedgehog stayed put. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Sonic?"

"Hey, you called me by my name," Sonic smiled. "I knew you would, one day."

"Will you just answer my question?"

"I stayed because I want to know something," Sonic gave him a sly grin. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Are you sure you can handle Amy?"

Shadow looked at him, and saw that he was being serious. "Of course I can handle her. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, I don't mean _her_. I mean her friends," Sonic smiled.

"What?" Shadow's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?"

"We're a big part of Amy's life whether you like it or not," Sonic crossed his arms. "And I just want to know, can you handle that?"

Shadow thought for a moment. About the car ride, about the hotel, about the horse shoe incident. He thought about everything. "Well," he smirked. "I've come to learn what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Sonic laughed. "Alright, alright. I'll leave you alone now," he turned to go, but then glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

He ran over to laying hedgehog and flicked his ear, then ran out of the room laughing.

"Asshole!" Shadow called, and jumped out of the bed. "That's it, all of your fingers are coming off!"

* * *

**LOL :) **

**That's the _real _ending of Into the Night. **

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
